The Titans Go to School, then Blow it Up!
by Triforce90
Summary: Ever get tired of those Titans Go to School fics? Well look at the title! Rated PG for blowing up schools and the mentioning of blowing up people, too!


A/N: Hello! In case if you haven't noticed, there are lots and lots of fics where the Titans go to school! And then _this_ came along! (smiles like a retarded infomercial salesman)

If you like the school fics, or if you think they are a great idea, LEAVE! I'm not asking you to stay and read this! It's just writing what I want to express. "Unleash your imagination and free your soul". That's what I'm doing!

* * *

Raven walked out of the school building, dressed in a trench coat and a beige hat to cover her eyes and face. She looked around, hands shoved tightly in her pockets, then sidestepped to her left and leaned against the school's brick wall, right next to a person in a similar outfit.

"Were you followed?" asked a high-pitched and feminist voice.

"Nope," said Raven, looking to her right. "Or not by anyone . . . suspicious."

"Good," said the other person. "The Don has been waiting for you. Please . . . follow me."

The stranger then walked to her left about five steps, looked around, and then touched a brick. The wall that was before her lowered into the ground, thus revealing a secret room.

"So that's where the headquarters are!" said Raven, putting a hand in her fist. "Good. Now please . . . escort me."

The other person smirked, then walked into the room. Raven followed suit, and as if on cue, the brick wall then brought itself back up and covered the room.

The two cloaked people walked down a dimly lit hallway, making very slight turns here and there. They soon reached a large wooden door. The person escorting Raven pushed one of the huge doors open and walked in. Raven followed suit.

Raven took a minute to observe her surroundings. They appeared to be in a large office of some sort. Books aligned the west and east walls, and in between them, but more towards the north wall, was a large oak desk. Behind the oak desk sat a chair, facing away from them. Behind the chair was a large logo that showed a blue "T".

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind the chair. The chair then turned around to reveal a black-haired boy with a smug smile on his face. His eyes were unidentifiable, as a large mask covered them. The person was stroking a green cat that was sitting in his lap and purring deeply. The cat looked up at the two cloaked figures, it's beady eyes staring at them.

"Looks like you've finally arrived," said the boy. "I've been waiting . . ."

"Yes, my lord," said Raven as she took off her hat and gave a bow. The other cloaked person did the same, revealing a tumbling mass of red hair. "I heard that you had sent for me and tried to come here as quickly as I could."

"Tried?" asked the boy, smirk disappearing. "What do you mean . . . _tried_?"

"Forgive her, Master Robin," said the red-haired girl. "But she was held up in . . . Algebra . . ."

"I see," said the boy, putting his free hand to his chin. "In that case, all is forgiven."

Raven smiled widely as she looked at her master. "Oh, thank you, Master! I swear, I'll return the favor some . . ."

"Yes, yes," said Robin, waving his hand at Raven. "It's understandable. Tell me . . . What were you able to learn?"

"Well," said Raven, reaching into one of her deep pockets. "I have located and stolen a map that will surely help us in our quest." Raven pulled out a worn map and placed it on Robin's desk, who picked it up and looked at it with wide eyes.

"This is unbelievable!" said Robin has he studied the map. "Well done, Raven!" He stood up and knocked the green cat out of his lap, who screeched and ran out of the room. "I am bringing you up to the rank of Secretary!"

"_Secretary_?" asked Raven with a smile on her face. She then gave a bow. "Oh, sir, it would be an honor!"

"Wonderful!" Robin clapped his hands. "Cyborg!"

One of the bookcases lifted up and revealed a half-man, half-robot with a visor on his head. "Yes, Master?" he asked.

"I am moving you back down to coffee boy!"

The secretary, obviously known more as "Cyborg", sighed and took off his visor. "It will be done," he said as he walked back behind the bookcase.

Robin then turned his attention back towards the map. "Tell me, Raven. Is everything ready?"

"Yes," said Raven, smiling smugly. "All we have to do is wait for midnight, where we will plant the bomb inside the basement and watch as the school goes down!"

"Excellent . . ." said Robin, rubbing his hands together in a most menacing way.

Robin, Raven, and Starfire all laughed maniacally, filling the room with . . . maniacal laughter.

"Wait," said Raven, immediately stopping. Starfire and Robin also stopped.

"Yes?" asked Robin, hoping that Raven did not slip something else.

"I almost forgot. I tied up all the kids we hate, so they'll go down with the school, also."

"WONDERFUL!" said Robin, now standing up. "I'm moving you up to Vice President! Starfire!"

"Yes?" asked Starfire as she bowed to the ground.

"I am moving you back to Secretary!"

"But . . ."

"SILENCE!"

* * *

An eerie silence fell over the school grounds as the moon towered overhead. On an ordinary night, this would be no different than any other night. But something about this night gave animals fright, as they all knew that something bad was going to happen. An owl hooted insanely. Mice gibbered quietly. A cat screeched. A dog barked. A car parked into a parking space.

Yes . . . Something about this night was eerie . . .

But let's turn our attention to the car, shall we? Yes, we shall.

A tall, dark figured stepped out of the car, then looked around left and right. He then pulled something out from somewhere and spoke into it.

"The coast is clear," he said quietly.

Immediately, four dark figured came bursting out of the roof of the car. They landed on the ground gracefully and looked around.

Ninjas! And they were here to do something to the school!

"Alright team," said one of the ninjas to the other three. "Let's go."

The four ninjas then hopped off the ground and onto a school roof, where they then hopped some more. Or, should the proper word be "leaped"?

But who cares? The ninjas got where they were going and then stopped. They all squatted and looked into a window protruding from the roof.

One of the ninjas quickly moved his arm out, punching the window and breaking the glass.

"Phase one complete," said the ninja as he leapt off the building and onto the ground.

The other three ninjas leapt into the building and landed on a coffee table. The ninjas observed their surroundings and realized that they were in a lounge.

One of the ninjas flew into the air opened a nearby air vent. She then fell back onto the table.

"Phase two complete," she said as she leapt through the broken window and onto the ground below.

The remaining two ninjas jumped through the open air vent, where they got on their knees and crawled a ways. They reached another vent, where one of them banged it open with his fist.

They fell out and observed their surrounding once more. They were in some kind of workroom.

"Alright," said one of the ninjas to the other. "We're as far as we can go together." The ninjas pointed to a door that looked as though it would be a tight fit if the two of them tried to leap through at once. "It's all up to you now, Rae. Get in there and get that job done!"

The ninja leapt back into the vent, leaving a ninja all by herself.

"Let's do it," said Raven, smugly, as though trying to sound cool.

She leapt through the door and into a stairwell, where she didn't walk, but hopped down the steps one by one. She then reached the bottom and saw a door, which said on it in big letters "BASEMENT".

Raven opened the door and walked inside. A damp room was in front of her, and she could smell mold.

She reached into her ninja suit and pulled out a small circular object. She grinned, then looked for a place to put it . . .

It was then that she heard footsteps behind her.

Raven gasped and turned around. A police officer was standing in the doorframe.

"Hello?" asked the officer. He turned on a flashlight and scanned the room. "We've heard news about a suspicious cult. If you have anything to do with it, please come out with your hands up!"

There was no response.

The man sighed and turned around.

Raven looked up from the ceiling as she watched the man go away. She sighed, then fell back down to the floor. She landed with one of those cool ninja stances.

She once again looked at the circular object and placed it on a wooden crate in front of her. She pushed a few small buttons, and immediately, a robotic female voice rang through the room.

"Five seconds until self-destruct."

FIVE SECONDS! HOW COULD MASTER ROBIN BE SO STUPID!

Raven mashed her teeth and snarled, looking for some way to escape. She then used her ninja speed to leap up the staircase and through the main door.

A ball of fire licked her heels as she escaped, but she didn't care. She had saved her own life.

A tall figure and the other three ninjas stood there and clapped.

"Well done, Raven," said Robin as he took off his black shawl thing. "You have ridding Jump City of evil once and for all."

"Yep!" said Raven, removing her own black shawl.

The five turned around and watched as the building burned to rubble. Then, Starfire broke the silence.

"But wait," she said, eyes widened with wonder. "Don't we have superpowers?"

All of them sat there, not knowing what all too say.

Yes, it was a special and unordinary night.


End file.
